Histopathological studies of material from dogs infected with Brugia malayi and B. pahangi are nearing completion. New questions on filarial pathophysiology will mainly be studied in cats. Histological studies of the combined effects of lymphography (lipiodol) and filarial infection will be continued. Brugia superinfections and Brugia combined with Dirofilaria repens (Ceylon strain) in cats will be studied clinically, parasitologically and histopathologically. Developmental and diagnostic morphology of B. patei and D. repens will be described. Results of a long-term transplantation of D. repens into white rats will be evaluated further and published. Color-slides of pathology material from Brugia infections in dogs and cats will be annotated and sent to WHO for teaching purposes. Other morphological and taxonomic studies of adult filariae or microfilariae will continue.